Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a vertical light emitting diode having an electrode configuration.
Discussion of the Background
A vertical light emitting diode having a growth substrate removed therefrom is used in various fields. Particularly, the vertical light emitting diode is capable of emitting light with high output. As such, a vertical light emitting diode has recently been utilized in projectors or headlamps for vehicles.
A vertical light emitting diode is generally packaged through a packaging process. A light emitting diode package includes a wavelength converter, which may be formed by mixing phosphors in a resin, such as a silicone or epoxy resin, to convert blue light or ultraviolet (UV) light emitted from a light emitting diode into visible light having a long wavelength.
Since a projector or a headlamp for vehicles emits light with high output in a closed space, its surrounding temperature may be increased significantly. Thus, a light emitting diode package used in these fields is required to have good heat dissipation characteristics and high temperature durability. However, a conventional wavelength converter formed by mixing the phosphors in a resin, such as a silicone or epoxy resin, is sensitive to temperature and may not be suitable for headlamps for vehicles and the like. Therefore, there is a need for a novel light emitting diode package having high temperature durability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.